


We Reach...Mister Spock.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, Shatnoy. Spirk., Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Special Seasons...





	We Reach...Mister Spock.

In the Spring-Time of our lives  
We had barley met  
We worked together briefly  
Yet who could forget.

In the Summer-Spruce of our lives  
We really found each other  
A new friendship grew strong  
With new worlds to discover.

In Autumns-Fall of our lives  
True friendship turned to real love  
So thankful for one another  
Truly a gracious gift from above.

In the Winter-Wonder of our lives  
Remaining faithful throughout it all  
forever friends  
Reaching out-caring for the other  
Until life's bitter end.

Epilogue:  
R.I.P. Leonard Nimoy.  
Live Long and Prosper. William Shatner.  
Amen to that. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line of dialogue from...  
> TOS Episode: The Way To Eden.  
> Series 3 Ep. 75.
> 
> They truly did find Eden in each other.


End file.
